


Carne Asada

by magicianofdeviance (magicianofesperance)



Series: El Pollo Loco [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is verse, Anniversary, Bisexual Male Character, Crack, Debauchery, El Pollo Loco does not make an appearance, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Friend Group, LukAdrien are friends with benefits, Luka is a top, M/M, Marc gives Nathaniel a blowjob, Marc is a bottom, MarcNath but they were roommates, MarcNath has an OnlyFans, MarcNath have an Open Relationship, Marijuana, Minor Lukadrinette, Nathaniel is a top, Oral Sex, Orgy, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofdeviance
Summary: The one in which Nathaniel and Marc celebrate their one-year-anniversary. Before truly getting into the spirit of debauchery and celebration, Adrien calls with an offer they can’t refuse.Carne Asadais the third edition in theEl Pollo Locoseries.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: El Pollo Loco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997932
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. A Snack in The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join the [NathMarc Multiverse server](https://discord.gg/CbHpjEFcfe) and the [Superior Miraculous Server!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)

Marc leaned against the kitchen cupboard. He couldn’t help his grin, watching his boyfriend struggle to reach something from the top shelf. There, both of them stood in the kitchen. Their kitchen. Their apartment. 

Last month, after eleven months of dating, they moved in with one another and they had still been adjusting. It was one thing to stay together for a single night, like pulling an all-nighter, working on their next project as the classic writer and artist duo. They always seemed to pull stunts like that every now and again since they met in Collège François Dupont. Or when those long sleepless nights became something more. From their last years of Lycee to when they arrived at University, those nights became exceedingly more and more passionate.

“Need a hand?”

Nathaniel was taken aback, not taking notice of his presence near him until now. “I think I’ve got it.” He finally grabbed the dish he was reaching for.

“How does it feel being short?”

“Shut up, we’re only like two or three inches apart. Besides,” Nathaniel smirked, “how does it feel being a bottom?”

“Bend over and let’s find out,” Marc said, wiggling his eyebrows. He cradled Nathaniel’s hips into his hands, fitting almost perfectly into his palms.

“Fuck you,” the words churned out callously out Nathaniel’s mouth.

“Bet.”

Nathaniel bit his lip. “Bet!”

Marc paused. “What are we betting, exactly?”

“I dunno,” Nathaniel shrugged off.

“I bet we could slather our assholes in Philadelphia cream cheese as lube as I become your cum guzzler. Then, we eat everything down with bagels: cum, cream cheese, and all.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened. “Wow. You’re a little fucking freak.” He winked. “This is why I like hanging out with you.”

Marc bit his lip. “I like what hangs  _ off _ you.”

“How blunt.” Nathaniel gave his nose a gentle flick.

“Wanna smoke one?”

“Blaze it.”

He glanced at the clock, reading that it was only11 in the morning. “I’ll set the clock to 4:20.”

“Don’t forget to put this all on our OnlyFans, too,” Marc sang with a butt wiggle.

“Oh shit, you’re right. I’ll go get the camera, then you should get the pot box.”

He huffed. “My cock-a-doodle-doo, please call it the ‘marijuana box.’ You keep confusing me with the gardening supplies.”

“Y’know, penises are so satisfying. you give it some love and care and get to see it grow so big and strong. It’s like a houseplant.” Nathaniel stood on his tiptoes, grabbing the camera off a shelf in the conjoining living room.

“Hoes with pot all the same,” he called, waling into the bedroom with a small case.

He followed him in, setting up the tripod. “I think you have a point.” 

“Yeah, it’s in my pants.”

Marc made a pouting face. “My cock-a-doodle-doo, that’s a lot more than a point, if you ask me.”

Nathaniel blushed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He pushed their drugs off to the side table.“May I?” He pressed firmly into boyfriend’s pants, feeling the bulge within wanting to be released.

Nathaniel began to sensually rub Marc with his hands, kissing the top of his head.

The landline in the kitchen began to beep at them.

“Ughh,” Nathaniel groaned.

“Just go get the phone, my cock-a-doodle-doo.”

“But Marc,” he drawled out, “I haven’t cum in two entire days! My cock is so hard, it’s in pain.”

“Then you answer the phone and I’ll just have to get started on you,” Marc said with a wink.

“Deal.” Nathaniel sat down on the barstool in their kitchen, picking up the phone. “Parisian Morgue. You kill ‘em, we chill ‘em.”

Marc unbuckled Nathaniel’s pants. As he undid the zipper, his cock shot straight up out of his pants.  _ “The only straight thing Nathaniel could accomplish,” _ Marc joked to himself. His tongue flicked against the head of his penis. Fleshy and pink, he could feel the dry rough texture against each nub of his wet tongue. Slowly, he wrapped his lips around it, soaking it and enjoying his boyfriend’s warmth.

“Hey Nathaniel,” a sexy deep voice spoke through.

“What’s up, Adrien? How’s my second favourite cocksucker?” 

“This might be an odd question, do you have a moment?”

Nathaniel smirked as he looked down at Marc’s face. “Shoo.”

“Could I join you guys like old times?”

Nathaniel paused a moment, partially in surprise and in pleasure. “What about Marinette?”

“We’re in an open relationship.”

“Oh? So are we.”

“Mmph,” Marc affirmatively added, despite having a mouthful of work before him.

“Is that Marc?”

“Yeah,” Nathaniel said, brushing the hair out of Marc’s eyes

“Doing what he does best?” Adrien teased.

“Get on with it, blondie. Today is our anniversary.” Adrien could hear the aggravation growing in Nathaniel’s voice.

Adrien flipped through his pocket calendar. “Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting! Happy anniversary, and yeah, about the open relationship. She enjoyed getting pounded by Luka too much to just keep our relationship between us. Well, to be fair, so did I-”

Marc raised his head off Nathaniel’s cock with a loud  _ ‘pop.’ _ “Then bring him along too.”

Nathaniel fluffed up his boyfriend’s hair as he diligently got back to work. “What a good idea, my little sexy.”

“You want me to bring him along?”

“Yeah,” Nathaniel drawled out. “Today, preferably.”

Adrien’s breathing started getting heavy.

“Listen, if you and him can’t do it, it’s fine. We can reschedule-”

“No, no.” Adrien had to stop fiddling with his pants at the thought of the four of them together. “I’ll get us there, believe me.”

Another  _ ‘pop’ _ sounded. “You can drive the four of us, Nathan.”

“What? But Marc-”

He was smirking, nestling his boyfriend’s cock against his face. A drop of precum in his bangs glistened in the light. “I can continue along the way.”

Nathaniel nodded. “I see, I see. Plans have changed, blondie. Do you mind if I pick you and the sexy guitar hero up?”

“You’re too horny to remember any of our names, aren't you?”

“Shut up and answer the question.”

“Yeah, we’ll be waiting at the houseboat, Monsieur Chicken Man.”

With a dull tone and a sharp click of plastic, the call was over.

“Ah, finally some peace.” Nathaniel threw his head back, enjoying Marc stroking his tongue along his long, pulsating shaft. He went down, further into his mouth. Marc’s lips wrapped tighter, finally firmly around the base of his cock. The tip was a cross between tickling and gagging. He pulled off slowly, sucking his cheeks more and more until he reached the head. Nathaniel throbbed at the tightness of Marc’s mouth.

Marc’s hands travelled all over Nathaniel’s body. From the cheeks of his soft and perky twink ass that sat in the barstool to his thighs and testicles, Marc was comfortable in admiring his boyfriend’s body with sensual touches that grabbed and squeezed in places that both of them enjoyed. His body was rather twink-like, having a slim figure at the same time having built himself visible muscles that could make Marc lose his senses. Going up, Nathaniel almost laughed at the tickling sensation of Marc touching his muscular abdomen. Like a kind of sexual braille, Marc slid his fingers across his abs. He felt each nook and cranny where the muscle would rivet on his chest. 

Further up he went, his hands touched Nathaniel’s pectorals. They were two strong plates that he sought for comfort, resting his head on them whenever they had a movie night or lounged and cuddled with one another. Marc also loved his pecs for his own sexual pleasure too. Looking at them, licking them, touching them. Even if they weren’t the biggest or most perfect, Marc adored all of the parts of his boyfriend’s body. He felt like he could go feral whenever Nathaniel wore a tank top, much less fully shirtless. 

Nathaniel nudged Marc’s head back down. He had gotten lost with the sight of his boyfriend’s body. He nearly forgot they were pressed for time, needing to leave the apartment when they were done.

It was almost like edging the way Marc’s mouth focused where the head and shaft connected. When his tongue wasn’t wrapped around his girth or dancing across in stimulation, his tongue pressed on the penis’ slit on the very top. Drops of precum leaked onto his taste buds, but this preview wasn’t enough to quench his tastes. It wasn’t enough to get a true taste of what today’s flavour would be like.

Nathaniel’s toes curled from the inside of his shoes. He could feel his cock pumping, jolting. Soon enough, semen painted Marc’s uvula and the back of his throat white. “Happy anniversary, love. I love you.”

Marc’s Adam's apple bobbed up and down in a visible swallow. “I love you too, my cock-a-doodle-doo.”

Nathaniel touched his chin with his fingertips, bringing Marc closer to him. They leaned into one another, sharing a kiss. Nathaniel licked the remaining cum off of Marc’s lips and after some light clean-up, they walked down the stairs and hopped into their white convertible.


	2. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short innocent drive through Paris. That's all. Totally not any gay horny shenanigans whatsoever. That's right. Nor are there any memes or absolute crack included. At all.
> 
> If you had believed a word of any of that, prepare to be thoroughly disappointed. :)

Adrien walked through the hallway of the Couffaine Houseboat. He sweat, just having talked to Madame Couffaine. He could still feel his pulse calming down from half-truthing that their boy’s day out was a completely different kind of “hanging out” from what she had in mind. Adrien gave a light tap on Luka’s bedroom door. He annoyed himself at its high pitch. He tried a little harder, but he knew his own gentle nature wouldn’t give him the full tone he wanted.

Adrien opened the door to find Luka shirtless, trying to find a shirt from his bedroom closet. Luka seemed to pay no attention to him as he continued digging. Through the port window, the light shined onto Luka’s body, radiating his muscular figure and silhouette. Adrien blushed. He stood as still as a statue. Luka looked out of the corner of his eye, finding Adren gawking at him.

Luka rolled his eyes. “Take a picture, why don’t you?”

Without a word, Adrien whipped out his iPhone. Snapping sounds quickly concurred.

“You know, I was just joking, Luka said.

Adrien is like, “Hey, you offered. I’m taking my chance.”

“If you insist.” He flexed out his arm, revealing his appetizing bicep.

Adrien, mid-drool, nearly forgot to snap the picture.

“Do you mind shutting the door? There’s a draft flowing in.”

“Oh, of course.” Adrien turned, doing as he said. When he turned back, he found Luka pantsless. His bulge was visibly growing through his underwear.

Adrien has a flashback to the first time he ever saw Luka’s cock. Just under nine inches, fully erect. It was just a hair shorter than Nino’s. Adrien was in part turned on and self-conscious that his two closest guy friends were larger than him. It was part of the inner gay struggle of carnally wanting them and wanting to be them.

The fabric of Luka’s underwear began to shift as he felt himself grow larger.

The seemingly endless snapping sounds seemed to intensify alongside the erection. “Is there anything the model would like to do to feel more comfortable?”

“Perhaps,” he smirked, “if the photographer doesn’t mind it, of course.”

“When would I ever not?”

Luka slid his waistband down over his soft and small perky ass. Adrien admired how perfectly hairless it was. Luka liked to manage and groom himself, even when he had never bottomed for anyone before. As the band reached the end of his cheeks, he slowly slid it down over his front. His hard penis arched downward as the underwear slid over. He halted as it made its way before his head, preparing the jolt soon to come. Luka looked up at Adrien, admiring the bit of drool dangling off the corner of his lips. Luka let go as his cock springed up to life with a sudden jerk. Adrien was put into a near-trance from the pendulum-like motion. Yet, he continued on with his work, clicking continuously on that centre button.

“Is that more comfortable now?” Adrien teased.

“Comfortable, but not relieved.”

Adrien silently walked to Luka, staring into his blue eyes and gave him a minor push. Luka fell onto the bed, following his lead. Adrien bent himself over his body, giving delicate kisses from his neck down to his waist. Finally at his groin, Luka shut his eyes in anticipation. Adrien licked his cock from base to tip, barely tasting the little drop of precum that had formed at the tip before standing up and walking up to where he entered. “Get up,” he turned his head at him with a wink, “our ride has arrived. Oh, and don’t forget to put on some clothes.” With that, Adrien walked out the door.

Outside, waiting for the both of them sat Nathaniel in his white convertible. He wore circular sunglasses in a pink-and-orange gradient.  _ ‘Most likely from the feminine section of the shopping mall,’ _ Adrien concluded. He gave a subtle smile, comfortable in Nathaniel and Marc’s decisions to break gender roles. It made him feel like he was safe and comfortable with them in a way he wasn’t always able to,  _ ‘to maintain his public image.’ _ The words from his father loomed in the back of his mind constantly. Adrien stared back at the car, eyeing it back-and-forth. He cocked his head and called out to his friend, “Nathaniel? Weren’t you bringing Marc with you?”

There was a loud  _ ‘pop’  _ as Marc raised his head off Nathaniel’s cock. He wore a matching pair of sunglasses, except in a blue-to-green gradient

“Oh, there’s Marc!”

“And there’s Luka! Took you long enough” Nathaniel pushed down his sunglasses. “Get in, losers. We’re going shopping.”

Luka raised his brow. “That is very much not the reason I was told-”

Nathaniel let out a mixture between a groan and a shriek. “Come on, fuckbucket. I’ll take you out.”

Luka winked. “With a baseball bat or out to dinner?”

Nathaniel shook his head. “I’ll surprise you. ” 

Luka and Adrien hopped over the doors into Nathaniel’s convertible, buckling up.

“How are you guys doing?” Luka said.

Marc sighed. “Life has been a tad hectic, to say the least.”

“Oh?”

“My boyfriend turned into the horny chicken man.”

Luka strummed his guitar. “That’s rough, buddy.”

Nathaniel smirked. “If you think that’s rough, just wait to see what I can do back at the apartment.”

“As if I wasn’t one of the flying man-eating bussies flying around the city to experience what you can do for myself.”

“Oh, you must’ve been the one with the blue pubic hair.”

Luka winked. “I like to get creative and explorative with much more than the hair dye.”

“Yeah, you play music.  _ We get it.” _ Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

“Bitch, I play music  _ and _ I suck dick too. I’m multi-talented.” He rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’ll tell you fuckers all about it.”

“Oh, Here we go.” Nathaniel checked his mirrors as he pulled out into the street. 

“So I’m sitting there, barbeque sauce on my tiddies, blue hair dye on my dick-”

_ Pop! _ Marc rested his temples in his fingertips, taking himself away from Nathaniel’s cock once more. “We are not interested,” he groaned.

Nathaniel’s head whipped around in his direction. “But you’re always interested in dick though.”

“Only when it’s blowing my back out, sweaty-pie.”

Adrien scrunched his brows. “Don’t you mean sweetie-pie?”

The three looked at him with a grimace.

“Oh yeah, you’re uncultured. I forgot that,” Luka said as he pulled out his Twitter, Marc pulled out Tumblr, and as Nathaniel pulled out his cock. “Keep up with thebootydiaries. They’re a meme lord.”

Adrien showed them a picture of a very rare Pepe the frog on his phone. “I have this?”

“Nah bruh, that’s  _ several _ years behind.” Nathaniel sent him a portrait of [Pikachu and baby Yoda in a ](https://i.imgur.com/IBKI3gC.png) [ _ The Creation of Adam _ ](https://i.imgur.com/IBKI3gC.png) [-esque pose](https://i.imgur.com/IBKI3gC.png). “Try this on for size.”

Adrien blushed at his last sentence. “Aw, you just reminded me of when me and Luka went condom shopping with me. We had so much fun, didn’t we?”

Luka licked his lips, still remembering Adrien sitting in that cold sex store dressing room for an hour and a half, in the nude. Sure, getting Adrien to swallow that little blue pill to keep him hard in order to try them all out had been a pain in the ass, but it was definitely worth it, he thought to himself. The lubed ease of sliding down condom after condom over Adrien’s bright pink circumcised head was a moment in his life he dared not to want to ever forget. It was all a matter of trying to find the right size for him, the right brand, texture, and feel to it. The stimulation made Adrien cum all over his hard abs a half-hour into their rendezvous. Luka made sure to lick off every salty drop from each crevice, nook, and cranny of his torso. His tongue tenderly wrapped around both of his nipples, tenderly pressed against Adrien’s firm pecs. He ventured further up, cleaning off the droplets that somehow managed to reach his collarbone. Further he went, licking off what had landed straight onto Adrien’s own face.  _ ‘God, was that boy a shooter, especially with that massive load,’ _ Luka thought, left impressed with him. By the end of the excursion, Adrien tried on at least forty different condoms in multiple brands and sizes. Truth be told, he felt like Cinderella trying on her slipper. 

“We did,” Luka said with a gulp.

“I can only aspire to such greatness.” Stars dazzled across Adrien’s eyes looking at Nathaniel’s meme gallery. He lumped up and stood in his seat in the convertible. “One day I’ll be a meme lord like no one ever was.” They flung their arms in the air, in dance. “To catch them is my real test, to dank meme is my cause. I will travel across the web, searching far and wide. Each meme to understand the power that's inside.”

“Gotta catch 'em all!” the boys all said in unison.

* * *

The car was stopped in the parking lot as Luka and Adrien already jumped out of the car. Marc looked down to his thigh to find Nathaniel’s hand resting on it. Slowly, he turned unto his boyfriend’s emerald green gaze. Nathaniel moved in closer, giving Marc’s jawline a sensual touch. Closer he moved in. The romantic gesture felt surprising to Marc, but he was always so happy when his boyfriend surprised him with small gestures of affection throughout the week. Their faces moved closer to one another, Nathaniel’s lips gaining close proximity to Marc’s ear, as though he were to whisper those dreadful sweet nothings that simply melted Marc’s heart down to its core. 

Nathaniel jerked his head away and screamed “Penis!”

From behind Marc, he could hear Adrien yell, “Penis,” right after.

Marc shook his head from the utter whiplash, but tagged along right after. “Penis!”

“PENIS!” Luka’s voice belted. The other boy’s eyes were wide in shock. His voice felt like it could have rattled off the Eiffel Tower, base-to-tip.  _ Adrien felt he could say the same thing about his own ‘tower.’  _

“Where did you learn to have a voice that loud?” Adrien’s timid voice peeped.

Luka smiled, nearly blushing. “It’s an operatic technique of singing they teach at the university.”

Nathaniel nodded. “You wild-ass music majors have the most obscure knowledge of any human being I know.”

Luka winked, remarking, “Of course do. The orchestra was invented before microphones and singers back then needed to project over them somehow.”

Nathaniel smirked. “Do you think you’ll make us scream like that later?”

_ “Fuck,” _ Luka said. He bit his lip. “Full intention to.”

Marc clapped his hands together. “Anyways!”

Adrien nodded. “Ah, yes. The convenience store. The store that is conveniently behind us. One store in which we may conveniently exchange currency for goods and/or services. What a convenient store. How convenient!”

“Wow, one could almost say that it’s convenient,” Nathaniel said, rolling his eyes with a sickened side-eye.

“I concur!” Marc nodded. You guys are so right, it is absolutely convenient.”

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” Luka ejaculated, nearly ripping out his hair. “We drove nine miles away from the outskirts of Paris. All I can see are cows for miles!”

“It’s funny!” Adrien said.

“Bitch, y’all ain’t that funny.”

Nathaniel handed Luka a pair of sunglasses and high heels. “Shut up and put these on. We’re Bad Bitches today.”

“But-”

“Butts later,” Nathaniel winked, “we got shopping to do.”

The four of them put their heels on, leaving their sneakers in the car. Luka’s jaw dropped when the shoe fit. “Nathaniel.”

“Yes, Sexy Guitar Man?” The boy sassily flipped his bright red hair.

“How did you know my shoe size?”

Nathaniel gave a  _ cocky, _ bewildering smirk. “Adrien sent me your dick pic.”

“Yeah, I said he could. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You can tell a lot about a person by looking at their penis. Each one tells a story.”

“What are you, the penis whisperer?”

He looked Luka straight in the eye without hesitation. “Yes. It’s my gift to the world.”

“If that’s your gift, then what about your art?”

“What are you talking about? Penises  _ are _ art.” Nathaniel spun on the ball of his foot, clapping his hands. “Anyways ladies, let’s not waste any time here. We’re giving these conservative country convenience store workers a goddamn show today.” They stepped off in unison, each one with the words  _ ‘Bad Bitch’ _ bedazzled behind their back. The electric doors slid open. Light shed itself into the store, revealing their gayness in all of its glory in an array of glitter, sparkles, and colours.


End file.
